Lost Soul
by CharmedFan232
Summary: ONE-SHOT!. Set after Season 2 Episode 10. What happens when Vincent continues to lose against his beastly nature? Cat wont believe its true, at least not until she follows Vincent only to see what he has done. He's too far gone, can she save him? Or will she be his next victim? R&R NO FLAMES. ( I know this wouldn't happen but, its a nice twist for those of us who are BATB fans)


A/N I do not own Beauty and The Beast or the song "To be torn" By: Kyla La Grange! This is a one-shot Story! No continued chapters! Enjoy!

Vincent's breathing was ragged his tall frame worn from exhaustion as he looked around to the several dead bodies around him, he was lost, enraged by the beast "Vincent we have to go!" Tori had shouted, her red eyes returning to their normal state. Just as the two began to run off, a shot was fired into the air, they stopped, to turn and see Catherine, tears burning in her eyes that mixed with the down pour of heavy rain.

"Why Vincent!? Why!? After all this time, all we have been through and you just threw it away...you became..." Vincent cut her off moving towards her "Became what?! A beast!? look at me Catherine! it's all I ever was! No matter how hard I tried to fight it..its who I am!"

Tori placed a hand onto his shoulder to calm his enraged nature, "We have to go before the Tess comes...its not safe here anymore...we need to leave..she could have brought others" Catherine grit her teeth and aimed at Vincent "I swear to god...I will find you no matter where you go...these people were innocent Vincent, they didn't deserve to die"

Letting out a growl he looked to her with hate in his eyes "These people were after me! I've done nothing but run...even after I told everyone I was alive! I'm not some war hero! all these people see is an animal even after the good i've done..that we've done!"

"She doesn't understand us Vincent...we are all that's left." Catherine glared to Tori "The hell I don't understand! I have done my best to help him, to cover for him and to keep him safe, its you who has changed him"

Tori's eyes went red her beast like nature surfacing, she moved towards Catherine knocking her back against the brick wall, hand tight around her throat, Catherine could feel her right shoulder blade crack against the wall, her lungs desperate for air. Vincent moved up to tear her away from Catherine, she dropped to the ground gasping for air. "Tori don't! Just...just get out of here!"

Tori growled "NO! Don't you get it!? So long as she is alive we can never be free, she holds you back! She makes you vulnerable!" A siren approached from the streets below, tires squealing as a car halted to a stop. Tess got out of the drivers seat of her car slamming it shut looking to the roof above.

Tess ran into the building as she checked her surroundings floor by floor careful and cautious. "Vincent! she is coming!" Tori shouted. Catherine fired another shot towards Tori whom moved out of the way, "Stop!" Vincent shouted, his hand thrusting Catherine back towards the edge, she barely grabbed on. Tori had looked to Vincent before leaving the scene, fading from sight.

Grunting Catherine struggled to hold on with her left hand, her right giving way due to the pain radiating from her broken shoulder blade.

_Oh God, I'm stuck._

_They are hell bent on us, and I've got nothing to offer you._

_My skin trembles, it wants to be used._

"Vincent...please..." Her eyes were pleading, as he just watched her, tears forming in his eyes seeing her cry. She could hear footsteps and Tess's voice growing closer, she didn't know if she could hold on much longer.

"Why couldn't you just forget about me? leave me alone?" His words were cold. She dug her feet to the brick wall trying to hang on. "You were...hurting people, I couldn't forget about you! You never let me!"

_Oh God, I'm thrown._

_I am only happy on my own._

_My heart grows harder, it wants to perform._

_And I only ever feel it when I wanted to be torn._

_to be torn._

"NO!" He shouted, picking her up his grip around her throat, she was dangling over the edge, the only thing keeping her from falling to her death was Vincent. Tess kicked open the door to the roof, her eyes wide in shock. Catherine's eyes meeting Tess's, they were full of fear, begging for help. Tess had come alone after Catherine had called her frantically. Tess suggested backup but Catherine didn't want Vincent exposed, not as a beast, to everyone else he was simply a war hero.

_Like a hand held, from its first love._

_Like a lost kiss, from its vain hope._

_Like a grown child, from its skipping rope._

"Vincent please...don't if you love me...if you ever loved me...you wont do this..." Catherine had whispered to him. The tears fell from his eyes as he looked to her. "I'm doing this...because I love you...because with you I cant breath..with you around...I'm lost to who I once was. But I now know who I am meant to be...you cant change that..nobody can..."

_Oh God, what now?_

_I have ruined this, I have broken you down._

_Your fingers are weathered, your eyes are full of glass._

_The raindrops collide with the tears at your mouth.._

Catherine shook, her own tears failing to remain still. Was he right? Was she the reason why he was so torn? His humanity had died the moment he became a beast, but to her he was more human than he knew.

_at your mouth._

_Where I once kissed your warm lips,_

_as my tongue tripped over white teeth;_

_bitten soft skin, with my hands tied._

"Vincent...please...don't do this! Catherine doesn't deserve to die and you know it! Think of all she has ever done for you...what you have done for each other! You know you still love her!" Tess had shouted in desperation, hoping to save her best friend. Vincent took in deep breaths, he looked to Catherine "I'm sorry...I should have never saved you that day...then...you wouldn't be suffering.."

She felt her feet on the edge, she leaned into him, kissing him deeper that ever she thought she had gotten through to him, but she was wrong. His tears mixed into hers, he moved forward, she fell from his grasp. Her eyes remaining to his as she fell over the edge.

_Oh God, I've strayed._

_I should not have come here with the wind in my sails._

_I've blown you backwards, now your heart is in pain._

She was falling, forgetting...forgetting all the pain and suffering of her life, the loss of her father...the discovery of the truth, the love of her life, the love she once knew of Vincent. Her body collided through a glass window and down onto the pavement below the buildings above.

_And I know you don't believe me, but I'm sorry that I failed to be torn._

_Like a hand held, from its first love._

_Like a lost kiss, from its vain hope._

_Like a grown child, from its skipping rope._

"CATHERINE!" Tess shouted in fear, firing her gun at Vincent, but he had moved out of the way fading from sight. Tucking her gun away as she ran back down through the stairs, Tess bolted through the door looking up to the shattered glass above, Catherine had fallen from more than thirty feet. Her body crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from several injuries.

She called for an ambulance and took hold of Catherine's hand, tears in her eyes "Just hang in there, do you hear me? Don't you dare die on me" Cat could hear the fear and worry in her friends voice but she couldn't speak. Even as she lay there in vast amounts of pain all she could do was cry.

With the hands of death holding her in its grasp, all she felt was guilt, and responsibility. She had failed to keep Vincent from his beastly nature, a side he himself swore he would never lose to. Time and time again he had told Catherine he was fine, that losing control was only for a few minutes and didn't effect him, but he lied.

Why didn't she listen to Tess? Or to Gabe, the two of them had warned her on several occasions that Vincent was becoming more beast than man. It all had to do with that bitch Tori, had she never come around he would be fine. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Tess...I'm...I'm sorry..i ever dragged you into...into this...entire thing..." Tess shook her head and looked to Cat "try not to speak." Gripping her hand more Catherine let out a pained cough, blood spilling from her mouth. Tess held her friend closer, trying to remain calm but she just couldn't. Feeling Catherine's body go limp in her arms Tess screamed out in anger, and had laid Catherine down trying to bring her back. As the ambulance had arrived the EMT's got out and began to shock Cat's heart in an attempt to bring her back.

Tess watched helplessly as her friends body jumped to each shock, each time nothing happened and when they stopped she felt empty. Catherine was dead, killed by the very man she put her life on hold for.


End file.
